De Batallas y Concursos
by Ozanai
Summary: Viñetas, drabble's y One Shot s que nos narran pequeños momentos del entrenador y la coordinadora.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Si fuera así el Advance sería oficial. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias sin fines de lucro.**

**Drabble: 602 palabras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

Todo iba de maravilla, charlaban animadamente sobre los planes a seguir. Incluso podría jurar que estaban coqueteando el uno con el otro. Como una atracción totalmente efectiva. ¿En qué momento apareció?  
>Fue verla ahí, pegada al cuerpo de su novio, como si no entendiera de respetar espacio. ¿Por qué se entrometía en una plática que era de dos? Era obvio que ella no estaba invitada.<br>No era únicamente el hecho de que estuviera demasiado cerca del entrenador, ni esos enormes ojos celestes, ni siquiera le molestaba su sedoso y largo cabello color caramelo. No, nada de eso; era lo suficientemente madura para no darle importancia a detalles como el físico de las personas. Sin embargo, no toleró la manera en que se aferró confianzudamente al brazo del chico, ni la sonrisa coqueta que le dirigió (sin importarle que ella, su novia, estuviera observando). Fue la mirada enamorada con que le veía lo que la obligó a fulminar la pantalla del teléfono. Ohh, sí, ella sabía cómo asesinar con sus bellos ojos.  
>Si él no hacía algo pronto para calmar el enojo que iba creciendo en su interior, personalmente se encargaría de dejarlo tan confundido que sería capaz de herirse a sí mismo. Empezaba la cuenta mental antes de su ataque de ira. Afortunadamente, para la intrusa, el entrenador logró deshacerse de ella amablemente.<br>Cuando se hubo retirado al fin, un silencio abrumador se hizo presente. No sería ella la que rompería la tensión. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y miró de reojo la pantalla. Estuvo a punto de flaquear en el momento en que se encontró con la tierna mirada de su novio. Esos ojos color chocolate le gritaban que lo perdonara.

―Lo lamento… ― elevó la comisura de sus labios y usó su mejor cara de mareep degollado, pero falló.  
>―¿Qué lamentas? ― atacó―. Que tu amiguita interrumpiera, o…<br>―Que no confíes en mí ―le cortó ―. Porque es eso lo que está pasando.

Ahora era él quien la incriminaba, ¿acaso tenía ella la culpa? ¿era en serio lo que acababa de decir?  
>Pestañeó repetidamente, prueba irrefutable de su confusión. Tomó una bocanada de aire, lista para contraatacar.<p>

―¿Qué no confío en ti, Ash Ketchum! ―la mirada horrorizada de su novio le indicó que volvía a tener el control de la conversación.

Esta vez sí que la había liado, y no saldría impune por esa acusación falsa. No, señor, no se dejaría chantajear. Su mente comenzaba a maquinar argumentos y defensas.

―Te Amo, May.

Quedó completamente desarmada ante la sinceridad del entrenador. Su corazón vibró de emoción, sintió calor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo ante la mirada cargada de ternura que le dedicó el chico. Ash usó las palabras mágicas, son muy efectivas.

―Y yo a ti, tontito.  
>Una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro, soñando con las caricias y besos de antaño. Deseosa de no discutir más, optó por olvidar el tema, sólo por esta ocasión.<p>

Lograron recuperar el ritmo de la llamada, con la diferencia de que adquirió un tinte romántico, más empalagoso, incluso. Él buscó una y mil maneras de enmendar su error, ella afirmó la confianza existente. Y entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices pactaron un nuevo encuentro.  
>Al terminar la llamada Ash suspiró, aliviado de no haber tenido una discusión con la coordinadora. No le gustaba estar mal con ella.<br>Una sonrisa fugaz iluminó su rostro, feliz por captar el motivo del enojo. Jamás lo diría en voz alta (ya que apreciaba su vida), pero encontró muy linda a su novia en esta situación excepcional. Sí, May Balance estaba celosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Este tema es una colección de Drabbles, viñetas y One-Shot's.<strong>  
><strong>Espero sean de su agrado y disfruten leyendo como yo al escribirlos.<strong>  
><strong>No olviden comentar.<strong>


End file.
